Theta
Artificial Intelligence Program Theta was an A.I. designed for the Special Operations program Freelancer, originally assigned to Freelancer North Dakota.Recovery One, Part Two He was able to run North Dakota's enhanced motion tracker, and, by extension, his Domed Energy Shield. As Recovery Command was aware that North still had possession of Theta, it can be assumed that Theta was similar to the Delta A.I., in that it was not deemed dangerous and removing it from North was not necessary. Theta was stolen by the Meta when he killed North, and was later destroyed by the EMP Washington set off in Reconstruction. However he still exists as a memory in Epsilon, as seen in Long Time No See. Theta is a fragment of the Alpha A.I., specifically the Alpha's trust. Role in Plot Project Freelancer and Delta.]] Theta is seen in the Season 10 episode The New Kid, newly implanted into Freelancer Agent North Dakota. Theta appeared to be a timid A.I., hiding behind North's leg. Theta appears to get along well with Delta, seeming happy to meet someone similar to himself. Theta is then seen running North's Domed Energy Shield during a simulation test. Theta tells North not to talk to him while he works or he will mess him up. Theta was present at the class where the Director and Counselor informs the agents about the A.I. theory, playing with his skateboard. South Dakota questioned the need to study the concept, which slightly upset Theta when she compared A.I. to vacuums and coffee machines. He is then seen at the Freelancer mess hall showing North tricks. York arrives and asks Theta to log off so he can speak with North alone. After receiving confirmation from North, Theta logs off. During the Freelancers' attack at the Longshore Shipyards, Theta is briefly seen assisting North in battle. North asks Theta for guidance in order to perform a "hail-mary." Theta agrees and helps North successfully perform the task, eliminating an Insurrectionist sniper team. Several days after the mission, Theta is seen in the medical observatory with North after he talks with Tex about South's actions and Wash's upcoming implantation. There, he discusses with him the change in Tex's mood, both complimenting on their liking to her, although still finding her very scary. Captured Recovery Command was aware that North still had possession of Theta, indicating that he was not considered dangerous. Theta was stolen along with the enhanced motion tracker by the Meta when he killed North. Theta was destroyed by the EMP with the rest of his captured "siblings." Theta along with the other fragments are active as a form of and memory in Epsilon. Personality Theta seems to have the personality and behavior of that of a young child, being shy, kind, and curious about things. He is very compliant, when it comes to obeying North's commands, and easily scared, as North says he would get frightened if he pulls him out to sleep. Theta also displayed a factor of pride, when he successfully helped North guide a "hail mary" during the attack at the Longshore Shipyards. Theta's attribute is revealed to be "Trust" in Remember Me How I Was. Trivia *In all seasons following Season 9, Theta's (and his Epsilon counterpart's) Spartan model is animated with more childlike proportions than the standard model. *Theta was given to North Dakota due to his caring nature being able to handle Theta's timid personality. *Theta appeared to view other A.I. as his siblings and stated that he had a sister. This trait is also displayed by Sigma, who addresses Delta as his "brother." *Theta's skateboard, featured in What's the "I" Stand For?, bears the Rooster Teeth logo on it. *Theta demonstrated the ability to create holographic objects. Whether this ability applied with other fragments is unknown. References Category:AI Category:Characters Category:Deceased